Merlin's bargain
by AnimalLover77325
Summary: Arthur and Gwen are desperate for a child, so they go to Court Sorcerer Merlin for help. But Merlin knows that to create a life with magic you need to give a life. Yet he'd do anything for Arthur- even sacrifice himself for the King's happiness. No intended slash. (although it may look like it) Warning: Character death.


Merlin knew that to make a life with magic, you had to give a life. So when Arthur asked him for Gwen to have an heir as she could not conceive, Merlin hesitated.

"To make a life, you need to give a life." Merlin explained. Arthur sighed.

"Can't you just decide to get rid of someone evil?" He asked. Merlin shook his head.

"You must have the person's consent if you want to use their life to give a life, unless the sorcerer wants that person gone as well. If the sorcerer finds that the person in question is too important to die, they may eradicate someone random." He replied, remembering the Questing Beast incident. Arthur's look of despair hurt Merlin. The King just nodded before walking away. Merlin had made up his mind. Arthur and Gwen didn't only want an heir, they needed an heir.

It all started when Gaius checked Gwen. She was apparently sick lately, and she was getting no better. Arthur had been waiting anxiously at the side of the bed.

"It appears she is pregnant, Sire." Gaius revealed. Arthur was surprised, shocked, but most of all, happy. He hugged Gwen so tightly that she had to remind him that there was a baby inside her tummy and it wouldn't appreciate getting squished. He reluctantly moved away. But then again, how was this possible? Gwen couldn't conceive! Unless...

"Gaius," Arthur began, his tone wary. "How is this possible?" Gaius's eyes widened. What had that boy gotten himself into this time? Now that Merlin was Court Sorcerer, Gaius was sure that Merlin could always talk to anyone if he was in trouble, so he had thought that Merlin wouldn't have any problems anymore. It appeared he was wrong.

"It is the work of magic, Sire." Gaius explained.

"But Merlin told me to give a life you need to take a life." Arthur replied.

"That is what I am afraid of, Sire." Arthur apologized to Gwen and frantically ran over to Gaius's chambers. Even though Merlin was Court Sorcerer and had been offered a far better room, Merlin had explained that he was fine where he was. Arthur barged in the room and saw Merlin staring out the window looking quiet... too quiet.

"Merlin. What did you do?" Arthur asked, his hands shaking. If Merlin had done what he thought he had, Arthur could never forgive himself. Merlin smiled.

"Don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easily." Merlin explained, and Arthur let out a relieved laugh.

"Who will die?" Arthur asked. Merlin hesitated, before replying.

"I know an old man that is suffering. He wanted me to end his life. I told him no, but he pleaded me to. He's not dead, yet. When the baby is born he'll die. He wanted me to, Arthur. I couldn't say no." Arthur had no idea that Merlin was referring to Dragoon the Great, also known as Merlin. Merlin sort of was telling the truth, in a way. He had a dream of himself as Dragoon. Dragoon had told him that it was his time to die, that Albion was created, magic restored to the land, that this time of peace and prosperity could never continue without an heir. So Merlin had agreed. He would willingly give his life for Arthur's, and in this case, his child.

"I understand, Merlin. It must be hard, to see this man die. But he wanted it." With that, Arthur left the room, much more composed than when he had entered. Only then did Merlin let the tears fall.

7 months had passed, and in that time, Merlin and Arthur had become more distanced, as Arthur was excitedly awaiting his child and Merlin was spending more and more time in his chambers, distressed of the future. He could already feel his life force ebbing away. It was only then, did Arthur realize, that something was wrong with his friend. He wanted to find out what was wrong. If he was ever to be successful, he would have to hurry.

Arthur found his former manservant crying in his chambers one day. It was less than a month from his child's birth, and he couldn't help but feel that Merlin was getting worse each day. He had decided to pay his friend a visit. He heard sobs echoing throughout the room and he quietly opened the door. Merlin was crying into his pillow.

"Merlin." Arthur whispered hesitantly. "What's wrong?" Merlin was both happy and angry that Arthur had come. Happy that he could share his grief with someone else, but angry that Arthur had interrupted him and seen him in such a state.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Clearly you're not." Arthur joked. Merlin didn't smile. He didn't laugh. This wasn't Merlin.

"Please." Arthur begged. "Tell me." Merlin smiled sadly.

"I'll miss you Arthur. Don't hate me." He replied. And with that Merlin's gaze drifted down to the floor, unable to look up at his closest friend.

"What do you mean Merlin?" Arthur asked. He was confused and scared.

"I'm dying Arthur, and you can't stop it." The words were like knives to Arthur's heart, stabbing him countless times till he couldn't breathe.

"What? Why?" Arthur choked out, his expression unreadable.

"Your baby. I- I bargained my life for it to be born."

"No!" Arthur yelled. "You idiot!" He fumed, although he was more distressed than angry. Merlin winced. "Why would you do such a thing? Didn't you think about how I would feel?" Tears were streaming down Merlin's face harder than ever now.

"Of course I thought about how you'd feel! I never planned to tell you. I thought you'd be happy to have a child, and the next day you'd be wondering why I wasn't on duty, and then you'd find me dead. I know you would've been distressed, but I hoped you'd pass it off as a sickness." Merlin frowned. "I know how much a child means to you, Arthur. I wanted your wish to come true." Arthur was crying now too.

"You know how much a child means to me Merlin, yet you don't know how much you mean to me?" Arthur whispered quietly, heartbroken. Merlin blinked, but said nothing. "You're my closest friend Merlin. I can't bear to lose you." Arthur embraced Merlin in a hug, the two friends holding each other for comfort, sobbing.

Arthur remembered that day. He had broken the news to Guinevere and Gaius, but no one else. They would find out soon. It was the day before the birth of Gwen's baby, and the death of Merlin. Arthur was so guilty, he didn't know what to do. Except wait...

Gwen screamed in pain. She was giving birth, and Gaius was easing her. Arthur kissed her and left, heading straight for Merlin's chambers. Merlin was on the floor, panting in pain. His forehead was lined with sweat and his face was scrunched up.

"Merlin!" Arthur sobbed. He rushed over to his friend and carried him to the bed. Arthur frowned. Merlin was way too thin. After laying him down on the bed, Arthur put a hand in Merlin's hair. "Merlin." He cried. "Please, you have to do something! Use your magic!" A ghost of a smile appeared on Merlin's face.

"There is nothing I can do, Arthur. There is nothing anyone can do." He whispered. Merlin suddenly gasped. "The baby is coming Arthur. When it's born, I'll be gone." Arthur pulled Merlin into an embrace, relishing the last moments he had with his friend. He pulled away.

"I wish there was some other way." Arthur cried. Merlin smiled.

"I do too. But I can't change what will come Arthur." He paused. "I advise you not to look- I'm going away now."

"I'll always watch Merlin. Forever if I have to." Merlin smiled and took a last, shuddering breath, almost as if by some miracle it would provide him with enough air to live a minute more.

Merlin died. And Arthur couldn't do anything about it.

Arthur and Gwen's child was a boy. He had bright blue eyes and light skin- similar to Arthur, and black hair- similar to Gwen. But Arthur couldn't help but notice one thing: It looked exactly like Merlin. 


End file.
